Akai Tsuki
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Bad with summeries. Dunno why I named it that. Just R&R. M for a reason. Dei x Sasu YAOI! Don't read if you don't like.


Akai Tsuki

Red Moon

Both Sasuke and Deidara are huge trouble makers and love to go out, drinking and doing drugs. Deidara sees his classmate's little brother at a party one night, lost in the wonderful thing called drugs and alcohol.

**Warnings;** Alcohol, language, lemon, YAOI. Don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimor;** I do not own Naruto, E&J, or anything like that. If I did, that cute little Uchiha would be whored around from Naruto to Kakashi to Deidara to Itachi to Sasori to, well, hell, you get my point. xD

**One;**

Deidara, eighteen, was sitting with a rather large group of boys his age, drinking, smoking, laughing and having fun. "Deidara-senpei!" Deidara cringed when he heard the all-too-familiar voice of Tobi as said boy latched onto him.

"Gah! Tobi, get off, un!" Deidara snapped.

"But, Deidara-senpai, Uchiha's baby brother is here. I thought I'd let ya know." Deidara twitched again and craned his neck to see a rather shit-faced Sasuke. For some reason, anger shot through the blond when he saw how the younger Uchiha's face was a bit flushed, his lips parted as he panted, his eyes closed in pure pleasure. His eyes traveled down to see the reasoning for this. There, on his knees, sat an older male, somewhere in his late twenties, early thirties, sucking Sasuke off. Deidara stood abruptly and stalked over. Before anyone could stop the enraged blond, Deidara jerked the man away from Sasuke. A whine escaped Sasuke's lips as he looked up to see Deidara crack the man upside the head real hard with his fist, knocking the man out. Before Sasuke even knew what was going on, he felt the blond's arms around him, carrying him up to a random room.

"Nnnnmmmmm...Deidara...Aren't yew t'at blon'ie 'Tashi hatez?" Sasuke stammered in his drunken state, reaching up to tug at Deidara's hair. Deidara just nodded and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Hai...Now please refrain from...Ow! Doing that, un!" Deidara glared when Sasuke fully pulled on his hair. Quiet giggles escaped Sasuke's lips as he let his hand fall. Deidara laid Sasuke down and went to walk away, feeling a hand grab his.

"Dedra..."(note the spelling is that way because Sasuke's shit-faced). Sasuke managed, only getting a small glare, so he let his expression do the talking. He tilted his head a bit, then glanced to the bed and Deidara got the hint. 'Lay down with me' was what Sasuke was saying and he did so, a half full, opened bottle of E&J in hand. In thirty minutes, it was gone and Deidara was losing touch of being sober again. Sasuke looked over with glazed over eyes and Deidara returned the stare, his eyes widening when Sasuke pulled him into a kiss. Yes, fourteen-year-old Sasuke had forced Deidara into a kiss. And a blush crept up Deidara's face when he heard the soft whisper of 'Fuck me hard' come from Sasuke.

After a good ten minutes of kissing, begging and teasing, both boys were stripped of all clothing and Deidara was sitting on his knees, between Sasuke's legs, biting back quiet moans as Sasuke jacked him off a bit while spreading lubricant along the blond's length. Deidara finally stopped him after a short time and forced him back. Sasuke automatically wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist and pulled him down. Deidara didn't waste any time in repositioning himself and sliding into Sasuke. The young raven haired teen arched his back off the bed, tilting his head back as a low moan escaped his lips. Deidara smiled at this and pulled out, pushing back in.

Sasuke's breathing picked up and became pants full of pleasure and Deidara never stopped. He picked up his pace and burried himself deep into Sasuke, striking that small bundle of nerves. This time, Sasuke moaned a bit louder and only encouraged Deidara to do it again. And he did. Deidara pulled back and slammed himself inside Sasuke. "_Ah. Oh God. Don't...Don't stop...More. More._" Sasuke whispered with each thrust Deidara made. Deidara began to moan now, Sasuke's quiet whispers of pleasure sending him closer and closer to his limit. "_Fuck. Oh...Dei...Deidara...Please. Harder! HARDER! Fuck me!_" Sasuke screamed, digging his nails deep into Deidara's back. Oh yeah, that did it. "_Deeper...Deeper and...And Har...Shit, Deidara...DEIDARA!_" Sasuke screamed as both and Deidara came at the same time.

And as Sasuke screamed his name, Deidara screamed Sasuke's, his body tensing as waves of pleasure shot through his body, ignoring the white stuff that was coming from Sasuke's own erect member. His vision was slowly coming back from the white he had seen in his eyes, slowly sinking down to Sasuke's smaller frame. Sasuke was breathing heavily, his heart racing, beating, hammering in his chest, gently running his fingers up and down the now scratched back that belonged to Deidara. Deidara listened to the boy's heart beat as his own hammered so hard against his chest. "You...Little shit...Un..." Deidara managed between breaths. Sasuke smiled a bit, and closed his eyes. He didn't care really that he had his own semen on him, he just wanted to sleep, but no...

Deidara, who was now sober, pushed himself up and out of Sasuke and stood, getting Sasuke to look up at him. He pointed to the bathroom and Sasuke, who was now sober himself, groaned. Deidara rolled his eyes and practically _dragged_ Sasuke to the bathroom. They showered together, neither speaking a word for a while. And then he had to. "Deidara..." Sasuke whispered out, his head down, his eyes staring at the bottom of the shower while Deidara rinsed the conditioner from his hair.

"Un?" Deidara replied, glancing down at the boy for a short moment.

"I uh...Don't tell...Itachi...And, I..." Sasuke wasn't really one to stutter, but this was just one hell of a position to be in.

"I won't as long as you don't tell anyone either, un." Sasuke nodded and Deidara turned the shower off, pulling Sasuke closer to himself. "And Sasuke, I'm sorry, un." Sasuke shook his head, looked up and stood on his tip toes, pressing his lips on Deidara's before pulling back.

"I enjoyed every moment of it." Sasuke winked and climbed from the shower, smirking.

**To Be Continued**

I know! I know! Another story! -side steps a few fangirls- Okay, so I thought of this when I was searching for Dei x Sasu pairings and realized, there weren't that many. In fact, I think I only found three. DAMN YOU PEOPLE! There should be more! Hott sex between two very hott characters from Naruto. -nod nod- Okay, so you may not like the pairing, but, w/e. I like it. I like Sasuke with a lot of people. And an RP I was doing with a friend somewhat inspired this. Well, here's what the RP originally was;

You see, Itachi had sold Sasuke off to Deidara the night of the massacre and then we skipped ahead a few years, so Sasuke was like, ten. He was Deidara's pet and Deidara was his master and Sasuke protected Deidara and...Here, I'll show ya.

**Me:** Deidara nodded and sat up, leaning against the table. "Yep. Maybe even before hand."

**Her:** "Aww fun master." Sasuke smirked.

**Me:** Deidara smirked back and stood. "Hurry up so you can apologize to Kakuzu for being a smartass."

**Her:** "I was protecting your honor master I felt like he was going to harm you!"

**Me:** "I know that, Sasuke. But you like to jump off the handle too quick...And quit back talking..." Deidara added as an after thought.

**Her:** "You want me to be some mindless fuck puppet like Sasori has Master?" Sasuke tilted his head.

**Me:** "...I didn't say that, Sasuke...And try to refrain from using that word..." Deidara trailed a bit and sighed. "Nevermind...Just, hurry up."

**Her:** "I'm not apoligizing for protecting my Master's honor." Sasuke folded his arms.

**Me:** "You'll apologize for being a brat." Deidara said, his voice growing cold.

**Her:** Sasuke glared then went back to his meal.

**Me:** Deidara walked up behind Sasuke and grabbed his hair. "You're going to, right?"

**Her:** "Mmmm... Pull a little harder Master..." Sasuke smirked looking at him coldly.

**Me:** Deidara's heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched a bit. "What the...Stop being a smartass, Sasuke."

**Her:** He giggled lightly. "I got you.. Don't I...?"

**Me:** Deidara jerked back on his hair harder this time. "You want it hard, huh? Then leave your food and let's go." He smirked.

**Her:** "To apoligise or to get fucked?" Sasuke questioned.

**Me:** Deidara leaned down a bit and nipped lightly at Sasuke's neck. "Guess." He whispered in the boy's ear.

**Her:** Sasuke giggled slightly. "Where at?"

**Me:** "My room." Deidara said, letting go of Sasuke and standing at full height again. "Let's go, pet."

**Her:** Sasuke nodded and followed after his master.

**(skipping a few things)**

**Her**: "How are we going to play?" Sasuke whispered out.

**Me:** "Hm...I think I'll hand cuff you and blind fold you." Deidara turned around to face him, walking over with said objects in hand.

**Her:** Sasuke let out a low warning growl.

**Me:** Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare growl at me, Sasuke Uchiha." He said in a low, cold tone.

**Her:** Sasuke continued as he moved toward Deidara stalkingly.

**Me:** Deidara moved both objects to one hand, watching Sasuke carefully, ready to hit the boy if needed.

**Her:** Sasuke stood strait up and smiled moving back and forth on his feet. "How was that?"

**Me:** "Hm..." A small smirk formed on Deidara's lips and he rested his hand on Sasuke's head, grabbing a small handfull of hair. "Very daring, you little brat."

**Her:** Sasuke smirked. "I wanted to surprise you master..."

**Me:** "You're always full of surprises." Deidara moved so he was now behind Sasuke, gently pulling the boy's arms behind his back. "Remember, my little pet. If you struggle against these too much, you'll just cut that pretty skin of yours."

**Her:** "... Hmmm, but if it cuts that means your going pretty good doesn't it...?"

**Me:** Deidara gave a small laugh as he cuffed Sasuke's wrists behind his back. "Really now, Sasuke. You're only making me want you more and I wanted to play with you a bit."

**Her:** "... Aww play with me then..."

**Me:** "Then quit teasing me with those sadistic remarks." Deidara growled quietly, holding the blind fold up infront of Sasuke.

**Her:** "... I want to see though..."

**Me:** "Are you saying you don't want the blindfold?" Deidara asked, moving one hand to trail a ghost like touch down Sasuke's stomach.

**Her:** Sasuke shivered moving forward kissing the man's lips.

**Me:** Deidara smiled a bit, but gave a small, short kiss back before he gently pushed back on Sasuke's chest, forcing him to move back towards the bed.

And NO! I will not give you any of her information, kay? Kay. R&R!


End file.
